Lettuce is an increasingly popular crop. Worldwide lettuce consumption continues to increase. As a result of this demand, there is a continued need for new lettuce varieties. In particular, there is a need for improved green leaf and iceberg lettuce varieties that exhibit improved growth habits, bolting and tip burn tolerance, and disease resistance.